I will win you
by Fluffy Hat
Summary: Hao and Yoh don't know they are twins but they fall in love. What will happen when they find out they've commited incest? read to find out heart


OH PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! this is the best fanfiction I have ever written! EVER! It's kick ass and I'm in love with it! finally a fic i can be fucking proud of!!! worship it! 

no this isn't an old one and this is the first fanfiction I have ever written souly to be on

started writing at

10:56pm jan,2,2008

Finised writing at

6:07am jan,3,2008

warnings: yaoi, rape, pedophiles, drinking, drugs, swaring, "working moms", poor views on the goverments system, incest, twincest.

It's a Hao X Yoh fanfic where basicly they don't know that they are twins and they fall in love... people might be pissed at the lack of spirits and shamans but do i care? noooooo!

me no own!

* * *

_Hao._

_The man I fell in love with. I don't know how, when, or even why I fell in love with him... I just did._

_He's my soul, my life, my hope._

_It kind feels weird seeing as he's a boy and plus he looks like me. I wonder why that is?_

_But the thing is he's already got a girl friend._

_My best friend Anna. Yeah she's violent but I still care for her, when we were younger we joked about getting married._

_Today I'm going to confess my love and try to win him from Anna. I mean Anna always likes a good challenge so I don't think she would hate me for it. _

Yoh closed his journal. It always made him feel better to write in it because it was given to him by his friend Ren who moved back to china with his sister when they were 12, 4 years had passed since then. Ren used to kind of bully him, "Kind of" means that Yoh just basicly ignored him for the most part. In the end the two somehow became best of friends. Yoh had a thing about him that let him get along with almost anyone, it was a cool gift.

The journal was black with gold letters which read "Journal". He throe the book onto his desk and looked around his room with a heavy sigh. The room he was in was his bed room. The walls were white and there wasn't much in it but a bed and a small desk, not to mention the small black stool he was sitting on. The room may have very little stuff in it but somehow you couldn't see his floor. Clothing was covering everything, a few CDs here and there, a brown teddy bear Anna gave to him when they were 7, and anything else he had. Anna hit him every time she saw the mess; she seemed to think it might get him to clean up... well it didn't.

**-_Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you every time like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step, step up, step, step up_--**

Yoh jumped slightly at the sound of his phone's ring tone. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey what's up?" Yoh said in his usual cheerful voice trying to mask his current feeling of depression

HoroHoro voice energetically answered him. "Yo Yoh!"

"What's up Horo?"

"Hey me and Hao are going to the movies you wanna come with? My sister got me 3 free passes from her new job at the old theater!" you could just hear the smile in his voice.

Hao? Hao was gonna be there? He was so going! "Sure where are you right now?" He suddenly felt better; Yoh never passed a chance to send time with his secret crush. No. It wasn't just a simple crush it was his first true love.

"We're actually in your living room. I asked your mom not to tell you we were here"

Yoh was frozen by the sound of Hao's voice coming from the phone. He blushed; he hadn't seen him since a week ago before the summer break started. 'Wait... my living room?'

"WHAT?" Yoh hung up and ran up stairs as fast as he could. He lived with his mom, dad, grandfather, and his 23 year old cousin Silva. So he took the basement as his room, that's why his room was so small because right beside him was the garage. It might be annoying to hear the car come and go but other than that it was always quite, and he liked it like that. The door opened up to the living room so it wasn't a far walk to the TV, it was heaven to him.

Yoh got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to see his two friends, well more like one friend and one love of his life, sitting on his couch eating hotdogs. They smiled and waved at him.

Yoh laughed, "Wow guys what were you going to do if I wasn't coming with you?"

Horo put down his hotdog and sighed, "It wasn't my idea to barge in it was Hao's ask him." Hr grabbed his thumb in the others direction.

Hao laughed and got up taking the last of his hotdog into his mouth. He walked over to Yoh and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was going to do this." Hao suddenly picked up Yoh and throe his over his shoulder like a sack. "Come on Horo we'll be late." he called to his blue haired friend as he carried a struggling Yoh to the door.

"Hey! Put me down! Come on Hao!!!" Yoh's face was as red as a tomato from being held so closely to Hao.

Horo just figured it was because Hao was being stupid again.

"Come on Hao let him down already he's embarrassed enough." Horo laughed.

Yoh just blushed deeper and Hao laughed and left the house still caring his friend. Horo fallowed after them.

The three were half way down the street when Yoh finally gave up trying to make Hao let him down. HoroHoro was walking far behind them talking to his girlfriend Macchi. How the two even got together, let alone fall for each other, was beyond anyone's understanding.

Yoh was feeling the blood go to his head. "Hey Hao..." he whispered.

Hao looked over his shoulder, still not able to see Yoh's face. "Yeah?"

"Can I get down now? I'm starting to feel sick..." he still felt like he should whisper, he didn't know why, it just felt right.

Hao chuckled and put down Yoh for a moment until, to Yoh's utter joy and embarrassment, he picked him up again bridal style. "That better?" He laughed softly.

Yoh blushed deeply once more completely flustered. "Why must you insist caring me all the time? Why don't you just carry Anna instead?" Yoh put a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that, no scratch that, shouted that at Hao. What would he think?

Hao laughed even harder and started walking again, still not putting Yoh down. HoroHoro still was on his phone talking to Macchi far behind them; he hadn't heard or seen a thing.

Hao looked down at the person in his arms as he walked, Yoh was waiting for an answer and he knew it. "Well ok then... let's see... for starters she'd hurt me," he paused to laugh at the thought, "and secondly you're cute when you get upset" He smiled cheerfully.

Yoh blushed for the 100th time that day. "Wh- wha- what???" he stuttered at Hao's words. This was so not what he had expected Hao to say.

Hao looked like he was thinking. "Well you do look like my double... and seeing you embarrassed is kinda like see me that way... though I'd never let my guard down like you do." He sent a smirk over his shoulder, "I think our friend Horo is being dumped."

"HUH?" Yoh was shocked at the sudden change of topic and by what Hao had just said, and then a cry came from behind the two.

"WELL SEE IF I CARE!" Horo slammed his phone in to the road and it broke into 5 pieces. He then turned around and stomped away.

Yoh was shocked at the out burst but Hao just let out an annoyed sigh. "I guess it's just you and me." Hao smiled at Yoh.

He blushed again, alone with Hao? Like a date? Man this was going to be a long night.

The two entered the theater and took their seats. Yoh looked around. The theater here was and old opera theater turned in to a movie one a long time ago and only showed the highest rated movies because it was so big. It was like a place you would go to see the opening premier of a movie that wasn't even releaced to the public. Yoh love it here and even more so because Hao had just sat down beside him with popcorn and cola.

They were careful not to spill the seats were very nice and the care taker of the theater would kill anyone who made any mess, well not really but you had to clean the entire theater. The lights went out and the ads started playing. Yoh looked at Hao beside him who was drinking his cola and watching the screen. He was happy Horo left them; it didn't mean he was happy he had a fight with Macchi, but he loved having Hao to himself. He'd win Hao over if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey Hao what in the world are we watching anyways?" He asked his friend.

Hao didn't answer till he finished his drink. "I think it's actually an older movie that the owner likes to play every Friday... it's called Howl's moving castle... it's an anime..."

"Oh... is it good?" Yoh liked talking with Hao.

"No clue..."

The movie started then ended.

"Wow that was great!" Yoh stretched his arms out over his head as they walked towards his house.

Hao laughed at him, "I didn't really like it. Not my kind of movie."

"What do you mean? It was gr-"

**-Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you every time like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step, step up, step, step up  
So you pick up a pen and write yourself a new identity****-- **

"Hello?" Yoh picked up his phone. "Yeah he's with me... ok... sure" He turned to Hao, "It's your foster mom."

Hao sighed deeply and took the cell from Yoh, "Yes mother? Oh... ok..." long pause, "ok thanks and try not to get pregnant." Hao snapped bitterly as he closed the phone "Whore..."

Yoh just stood there not knowing what was happening. "Ummm... what was that about?" he backed away a but as Hao sent him a glare.

"The fucking whore is going to her strip club again so she told me to go find a bush to sleep in! The government is shit if they think someone like that can take care of a kid!" Hao's breathing was deep, he was pissed off. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I can't wait till I'm 18 and I can leave that woman... she only keeps me for the money anyways..."

There was a long silence which Yoh decided to break, "You can stay at my house I'm sure Silva wont mind. Oh, my parents were actually going out tonight to be with my aunt who's having a baby." He smiled. "Anyways Silva's palls are coming over so it's only fair."

Hao laughed, "You and I may look like clones but our lives are very different. Its strange how two people can be so alike... we even have the same birthdays..." he let out a sigh. "Fine I'll come stay with you tonight."

Yoh smiled, "cool! And yeah. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were twins! Ha! As if!"

The two laughed together the rest of the way home.

When they got there the door was open and loud hip-hop music was coming from the house. The two entered and saw a group of college students in the living room drinking and smoking. Silva looked up at the two boys and went over to them.

"What is Hao doing here Yoh?" Silva asked, clearly the only one who wasn't drinking. He always stayed sober to drive his friends home so Yoh's parents wouldn't find out he was having parties while they were gone.

"Oh he's just joining in, you got a problem with that or do I have to see what mom has to say?"

Yoh had on a sly smirk causing Hao to jump a little, he'd never seen Yoh be so... well, crafty! It was freaking him out.

Silva laughed loudly over the music. "Fine but he stays in your room, and take some food down with you." He handed Yoh a box of pizza, "Oh and take my laptop to so you can watch DVDs."

Yoh nodded as he handed Hao the box. The two boys went up stairs to fetch the laptop. Silva's room was polar to Yoh's, everything was clean and orderly. They headed back down stairs, past the drunken men and down to Yoh's room.

"Sorry about the-"

"I'm used to it." Hao interrupted.

"Heheh alrighty! You want to watch something or what do you want to do?" Yoh asked nervously. He felt weird being alone with Hao in his room so late at night, it was almost 10pm.

"Well I don't want to watch a movie... why don't we play a game my mom's boyfriend showed me?" Hao's face had a smile but his voice was cold.

Yoh gulped down a lump that had gathered in his throat. "What game?" he was almost afraid to ask but he did anyways.

Hao mentioned for Yoh to sit beside him on the bed and Yoh complied. "You really want to know?" Hao asked him with the smile still on his face.

At least his voice was calmer now. Yoh shook a little at the look he was getting from Hao. "Ummm... yeah?"

Hao leaned close to Yoh and kissed him hard. Yoh went into shock, Hao was kissing him! Wait... did he say something about a game? Yoh tried to push the other off him but had no such luck in doing so. Suddenly Yoh felt himself being pushed back on to the bed and Hao climbed on top of him never taking his mouth away. Hao bit the bottom of Yoh's lib to gain access to his mouth. Yoh moaned as he felt Hao's tongue enter him, struggled more and slapped Hao right across the face causing the other to fall off the bed.

Yoh sat up panting on his bed with his hand over his mouth. Isn't this what he wanted? Yes it was... but something was wrong. What had Hao meant about his foster mom's boyfriend, he had to know?

The teen on the floor hid his face behind his long hair and sat quietly waiting for his friend to scream at him, how could he be so stupid? Yoh wasn't gay so why would he like him? "Hao?" Said person looked up to see Yoh looking down at him with worry in his eyes, not anger.

"I'm sor-" He was cut off by a pair of boxers hitting his face. Hao was at a loss for words.

Yoh picked up a pillow a throe it next hitting Hao strait in the face as soon as the boxers were out of the way.

"Don't you dare say sorry for kissing me!" Yoh yelled at him. He felt like crying, he wanted his first kiss with Hao to be different, but that was over now so back to the worry.

Hao just stared at Yoh, "What do you mean?"

Yoh blushed, "I mean I don't mind that you kissed me... I liked it... but..." he paused for a second.

Ok now Hao was officially confused, "Then why did you slap me?"

"Because of what you said! What do you mean a game? What happened Hao?" Yoh asked him in a, don't you dare lie to me or you'll die, kinda voice.

Hao went quite and looked away from him friend. Should he tell him? What the hell it was worth the try. "He kinda... he kinda raped me last week, again..." He said in a very low voice.

Yoh's face paled, what did he just say? Raped? AGAIN? WTF?

"What? What do you mean kinda and what do you mean again?" Yoh asked as he got down from his bed to sit next to Hao on the mess. It would be called a floor but it really was a mess of clothing.

Hao turned his head away from him again. "He's been dating my mom for 3 years and fucking me for 2." He still was whispering.

"Is that why... you know... you went to the hospital for testing?" You asked him just as quietly. Hao nodded.

"I didn't know if that prick had been carrying anything... luckily he wasn't." Hao sighed, it felt good to finally tell someone other than his foster mom who had told him to ask for payment next time, she really was a whore or just a wanna be pimp.

Yoh put his arms around Hao waste and held him, "I'm sorry Hao."

The other just smiled and let Yoh hold him. "Just let it go... she dumped him after he refused to fuck her anymore yesterday..."

"Wow... you really ment it when you said she was a whore huh?"

"Yup every word."

A long silence washed over them, no sound ever reached Yoh's room unless it came from the garage. It was pretty sound proof and they couldn't even hear the music up stairs.

Hao then remember something and pined Yoh once more onto the bed looking down on him, Yoh was completely flustered.

"What are yo-" Hao kissed him again and this time Yoh allowed him to enter his mouth. Hao kissed him long and deeply letting his tongue search the cavern that tastes so good to him, he was pleased to heard Yoh moan like that. But then they needed air so he moved to chewing, sucking and licking Yoh's neck.

Slightly over whelmed by the situation Yoh griped onto Hao's shirt and let out long pleased moans. He really was in heaven now.

Hao smiled into the others neck as he let his hands wander up his shirt. "Hey Yoh..." he spoke into Yoh's soft skin.

"Yeah?" Yoh's voice was breathily as he tried to calm his heart rate.

Hao licks his neck again before looking down into Yoh's eyes. So similar. He rested his head on his friend's chest, hiding his face.

"Hao?"

Hao laughed softly as he tugged at Yoh's shirt. "Would you hate me if an asked you to wash me of that man?" his voice was so low that Yoh almost did believe he herd him right.

"What do you mean... wash?" Yoh blushed as Hao looked back to him with lust filled eyes.

"I mean, can I fuck you?" He asked bluntly.

Yoh was really blushing now, he felt like he was going to die of embarrassment or happiness... what ever comes first.

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hao... no."

Hao felt like something just broke inside of him and he got up from the bed his face down cast once more as he moved for the stairs.

"No wait!" Yoh reached out and fell to the floor bringing a once again confused Hao with him. They both sat up and Yoh looked panicked.

"I didn't mean it like that at all!"

Hao looked shocked now. What the hell was going on?

"I... I don't think you understand Hao what this is doing to me!" Yoh felt a tear comedown his eye. "I love you more than anything Hao! But..." his voice went quite and he looked away from Hao and his confused eyes. "But! You are Anna's boyfriend! My best friend's boyfriend! I want to take you away from her but not by having you cheat her!" Yoh was really crying now, he felt a hand come up and wipe a tear from his cheek, and was shocked to hear Hao laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You stupid! You the quite, calm, collected, happy one who always falls asleep in class, never shows up to training, who's favorite thing in the world is taking a nap in the shade of a tree, Is now having a mental break down before my very eyes!" He laughed again.

Yoh pushed Hao's had off his face, 'Shut up jerk face at least I'm not cheating on anyone!"

Once again all he got was a laugh.

"Well actually I'm not ether. Anna pays me to act as her boyfriend so she doesn't have to marry you; your parents are trying to set you two up. She said she doesn't want to marry her best friend."

It was Yoh's turn to feel shocked and confused.

"I don't know weather or not to take that as an insult."

Hao laughed himself almost to tears of joy at that. "Don't, because that means you can be with me and the wedding would be still called off. How about it love?"

Yoh smiled and glomped Hao knocking him over again. "Wait how much does she pay you?" Yoh looked at Hao's face to find a big grin on it.

"About $100 a week. Her family is loaded!" He laughed loudly at Yoh who almost keeled over.

Once again silence fell but it was the good kind.

Yoh blushed again, "Ummm... Hao... Why are you... playing with my shirt like that?"

"Well you said I couldn't have you if I was cheating but I'm not" He replied in a matter of factly way.

"Your reasoning scares me sometimes..." Yoh paused as he let Hao take off his shirt. "So... you really want to... you know?" he blushed and looked at the bed.

Hao nodded, "Unless you don't want me two, I won't rape you like he did me. Never. I swear I won't harm you. I love you"

Yoh cried again and let out a sad laugh, "Damn how many times am I going to cry today?" he looked into the other's eyes, "I... I don't mind... really... I trust you Hao. I love you too."

The two blushed and just stayed there for a while before getting up and going to the bed where Hao once again captured Yoh's lips, skillfully getting Yoh to moan for him as he also massaged his shoulders.

After a while Hao got bored with that and sat up and started to carefully lick and chew Yoh's fingers. Yoh laughed.

"Ha- Hao! Hahaha! Stop that tickles!" he blushed.

The wheels were turning in his head, he could just take Yoh know but he wasn't sure if he would still be willing in the end. Hao made a promise and Hao keeps his promises. He will not do him any harm.

"Yoh are you sure you want to?" Hao asked the flushed teen below him.

A nod from Yoh gave Hao an idea. "Then prove it to me love." He told his with a cocky smirk on his face.

Yoh blushed deeply once again, "H-how?"

"Strip it all off."

"WH-WHAT???" Yoh felt his blood rush to his face.

"If you really want it you'll do as I say. Know take off your pants and boxers for me."

Yoh sighed deeply and undid his buckle slowly, his hands shaking slightly.

Watching quietly Hao smiled at Yoh's shyness. Yoh slowly dropped his pants and boxers down together and was completely naked in front of Hao. "Now that's better." Hao said as he crawled over Yoh's body and softly kissed him. After a while Hao took off his clothing causing Yoh to relax when he noticed that not only did they look alike but their bodies were exactly the same, now that can't be normal... Yoh was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hao's left hand touch his where he's never even touched himself. It felt so strange and good... Yoh let out small moans.

He felt his manhood grow hard. "Oh my go- it's hard?!?" Yoh stuttered.

"So cute... does this mean this is your first hard on?" Hao snickered at the glare Yoh gave him.

"No..." he blushed again.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Then when was your first my little boy?" he laughed as he got another glare.

"I'm not tel- EEE!" Yoh let out a scream as Hao pumped him faster and bit on his neck drawing blood.

He licked up the blood from his bite mark, "Tell me love."

"I-i- had a dre- dream of yo- you..." Yoh whimpered at the pain, "What happened to not hurting me?"

Hao blinked innocently, "Oh what ever do you mean?" he said with an evil look in his eyes that Yoh would have laughed at if he wasn't too distracted by Hao's hand.

Yoh opened his mouth as he felt Hao's tongue ask for entrance. With his right hand Hao reached for his coat to take out a tube of lube and stopped his ministrations to open it. His lover, he could say now, was too distracted by the kiss to notice anything until he felt a finger slowly enter him.

Letting go of the kiss Hao drank up the soft moans and whimpers coming from the one below him, he had never felt this turned on by someone EVER! Sure during his rapes for the last two years he felt violated and dirty and used but he had to be trueful that he was immensely turned on by them, but nothing like this. He had to finish this before Yoh came too early, or even him for that matter.

Hao now had three fingers pushing in and out of Yoh causing all the VERY loud moans that now filled the room.

"I think I'm ready to enter..." Talking more to himself he got read to enter and did so when Yoh nodded his approval. And so he slowly entered him. Hao let out a moan, Yoh was so freaking tight, and it felt great. "M- move..." Yoh requested shyly, sweat pouring down his face.

The movements caused the both of them bliss, Yoh had did his because not to yell in pain when Hao had first entered him, he didn't want Hao to stop. "AH!" Yoh yelled as something inside of him was hit and sent the greatest feeling up throe his entire body. "Oh god!"

Hao and Yoh both came together and collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Yoh was the first one to wake up in the morning, his ass hurting like hell, he looked on the floor to find Hao had fallen off and was now cuddled in a pile of his clothing. He laughed it was really cute. Yoh looked at his body it was so sticky... he was in luck it was 7am! No one in his family was ever up at this time! He put a blanket over Hao and took his coat to wear as he went to the wash room.

"Freakin' cat gimmi bac mi dinner!!!" Hao yelled as he woke up. "Huh? Why am I on the floor???"

A laugh came from behind him; he turned to find Yoh fully dressed and eating an apple at the desk.

"Hey... you alright?" Hao asked with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm fine but my ass isn't and you need to take a bath." Yoh smiled, "I'll be on the roof taking a nap!"

Hao rolled his eyes, "See told you your hobby was sleeping."

"I never said it wasn't" Yoh called down to him as he left the room.

Left alone Hao decided he should take a bath. When he got back he barrowed Yoh's clothing... man now they really will look like twins to laugh, that would be so wrong in so many ways if the really were twins seeing as they were now lovers.

**- _Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you every time like thi_--**

"This is Hao speaking."

"Hay Hao! What are you doing with Yoh's cell?" Horo's voice asked him.

"I slept over... yeah"

"Cool! So you two finally got together? Damn Anna wins the bet..."

"What bet???"

"Well me and Anna made a bet for how long it would take you two to hook up. I said a month and she said a week. She won..."

Yoh entered the room and jumped when he heard Hao yell.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE MONEY OFF OF ME!!!" Hao hung up on HoroHoro and growled.

"Ummmmm... bad timing I guess? Was that your mom or something?" Yoh asked the fuming Hao.

"Or something..."

"Huh?"

"Horo"

"OH! Makes sense now!" Yoh and Hao laughed together at that.

The two of them looked at the door when they heard it open. It was Silva and he look like he was about to laugh at something.

"You know what guys we found out why you look so much alike... hahahaha man this is gold! How did we not know this! Hahaha"

"Don't laugh!" Yoh's mother called out, "Yoh Hao! Out here please!"

The two teens looked at each other, this couldn't be good news. They entered the living room to find the whole family there... yup not good news...

"Good News!" Yoh's mother smiled happily at the two of them.

Oh no...

"We found the paper work and apparently you two are twins!"

Everyone nodded to show that it was true. "We're sorry that this happened Hao... you were kidnapped by a doctor at the hospital it seems... so no one but him knew you were born... last week he was caught and in order not to get life with no parole he offered up all the names of the children he sold. If I had known I would have found you..."

Hao looked at her, and man if looks could kill. "So if I was sold how did I end up in a crappie foster home?"

"According to the police you ran away from your "owner" when you were 5 years old..." Yoh's dad told him and paused before continuing. "We truly are sorry."

"Hey Hao I think I see what Silva found so funny" Yoh chuckled

"Heh so do I."

They looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably. "It took you that freaking long to notice!!!" Hao yelled though his laughter.

"I'm going back to my... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHah room... heheheh now...-more laughing-"

The two left everyone to their confusion and went down stairs.

"Wow so we really are twins... I know it should creep me out but it doesn't..." Yoh said as he sat on his bed, "Yeah know what you mean" Hao said before he kissed his brother... no. his lover.

"I'll still love you the same way if you allow me Yoh, please let me be your lover." Hao asked.

"Nothing my brother will take this away from us." Yoh replied and he passionly kissed Hao.

"I will win."

* * *

lolz yoh's ring tone is Step Up by Linkin Park XD i love that song!!! worship it!!! 

R&R beeps!

Ok! I checked the spelling! you freaking happy now?????????????????? goes in emo corner


End file.
